Tiny Benson
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby accidentally shrink Benson with a shrink ray and must go to save him when a kid mistakes him for a toy.


**Author's Note: I don't usually write Regular Show fanfics, but when this idea came into my head, there was no stopping it. I don't own Regular Show or its characters. I hope you all enjoy the story! 8D!**

It was a sunny day at the park. The temperature was perfectly warm. It wasn't too hot or too cold. Today, kids ran around and played in the park with their parents watching over them.

"Man I hate working when the kids come to the park. We always get extra work." Rigby complained.

"Yeh, well we have to do it or Benson is going to fire us." Mordecai replied.

"Forget the work. Let's go watch tv or something."

"No, I'm not going to leave another job unfinished."

"You sound like a total loser right now. Oh my god I have to do all this work so I can't spend time with my friend."

"Shut up and help me clean up trash."

"Okay fine!"

Mordecai and Rigby eventually clean up all the trash left behind by kids.

"Now can we watch tv?" Rigby asked.

"Yeh, now we can." Mordecai replied.

They went to watch the television when a commercial came on.

"Come buy the new model of the SYF shrink ray! It will make anything smaller instantly. It can be used to impress your friends or the ladies. It's also sleek and has a cool flame paint job so come buy it today for the low price of 4.99. Warning do not use the SYF against people."

"Woah, cool" Rigby said.

"Your not really considering to buying that thing. You know it's just a scam, right?" Mordecai asked.

"Dude, didn't you see the conmercial? It totally shrank all that stuff. Of course I'm going to buy it! Besides it's a great deal. Only five bucks."

"Well, if you have to."

Later, Mordecai and Rigby went to the store and looked for the SYF shrink ray.

"There it is!" Rigby said excitedly.

"Just take it and pay for it already. I want to go back home." Mordecai said.

"About that-"

"You don't have any money do you?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll pay for it, but you owe me."

Mordecai gave Rigby five dollars plus some change. Rigby brought it up to the counter and set the money on the counter.

"You two really don't want to buy this gun." The cashier said.

"Why not? It's so awesome."

"Okay, but I'm warning you be careful with this gun because if you don't bad things will happen."

"Uh okay." Rigby said a bit creeped out.

When they left the store Rigby asked, "Dude, am I the only one who thought that cashier was creepy?"

"I think he has a point. That gun is definitely no good." Mordecai replied, "Besides it probably won't even work."

"Oh, you'll see."

They got home and went to their room.

"Time to test this thing out." Rigby said before he shot the gun at a shirt on the floor.

The shirt instantly shrank. Rigby looked impressed while Mordecai looked shocked.

"What?! No way!" Mordecai said in disbelief.

"Ha ha, it works! And you thought it was just a scam." Rigby said.

"Dude, you gotta let me shoot that gun."

"No way. You didn't even like it."

"But I paid for it. I should be allowed to shoot it."

"No."

Mordecai tried to grab the gun but Rigby held the gun away from him. Soon, they were both fighting over the gun.

Benson opened the door, "I think you two-"

The gun shot and hit Benson and Benson was instantly shrank to a tiny size.

"What did you two do?!" Benson yelled angrily.

"Oh no, we got to change him back!" Mordecai said sounding a bit panicked.

"You better change me back or you're fired!"

"The gun doesn't have a reverse button." Rigby said.

"What?! We have to do something. We can't just leave him like this!"

"Well, I don't know what to do!"

"We have to take him to Skips."

"Okay, let's go."

They quickly take Benson to Skips.

"What do you two want? I'm bus-" Skips began and then saw Benson, "What did you two do?"

"We were fighting and we accidentally shrunk Benson." Mordecai admitted.

"How did you do that?"

"With this." Rigby said showing him the shrink ray.

"Oh no."

"What is it Skips? There is a way to reverse it right?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm not sure if there is a way to reverse it."

"There has to be a way!"

"Maybe there is, but I don't know it. This is an SYF shrink ray. It's made for premenantly shrinking things. The name of the gun itself really stands for shrink your friends. I'm sorry, but I just don't know how to reverse it."

Mordecai began to leave.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find a way to reverse it. Come on, Rigby."

Rigby followed Mordecai and they sat on one of the park's benches.

"What are we going to do?"

"How should I know?"

"I don't know! But we have to get Benson back to normal."

"Maybe you two slackers should get up and try taking me to wherever you bought it and ask how to reverse it!" Benson yelled.

"That's a great idea! Come on Rigby let's go."

They went to the store and the cashier saw them.

"Let me guess. You accidentally shrunk a person." The cashier said.

"Yes, is there a way to reverse it?" Mordecai asked.

"There is. You need to travel up the Giant Mountain and have the person you shrunk drink the water at the top. It's the only way to reverse the effects." The cashier said giving them a map, "This should help."

"Thank you. Wait, where's Benson?"

"I thought you had him."

"Oh no. We must have left him on the bench."

They hurried back to the bench and nearby there was a kid playing with Benson as if he were a toy.

"Put me down. I am not a toy!" Benson protested to no affect.

"Kid put that down. It's ours!" Rigby shouted.

"You just left it here. It's mine now," the kid said running off with Benson.

"Dude, we have to follow him!" Mordecai yelled.

"I'm not about to chase after some kid. We would look like creeps." Rigby said.

"We have to do something!"

"Fine let's follow him."

"We can keep some distance so nobody knows we're following him. Come on."

The followed the kid at a distance and he got in his mom's car. Then, his mom drove off.

"We have to get the cart or they'll get away!"

They run for the cart and it took them a while to find the right car and they followed it.

"How are we supposed to get Benson from that kid?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know. Maybe his mom will understand if we tell her it's ours or maybe we might be able to buy it." Mordecai replied.

"But what if that doesn't work?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can try to steal him."

"And how do you suppose we do that without getting into trouble."

"I don't know!"

Mordecai and Rigby tried to tell the mother that Benson was theirs and tried to buy it from the kid, but both those plans had failed.

"It looks like we have no choice except breaking in." Mordecai said.

"Yeh, but what if we get caught? I don't want to spend years in jail because of Benson." Rigby said.

"But if we don't, we'll lose our jobs!"

"I rather lose my job than go to prison!"

"Fine then! I'm going on my own." Mordecai said walking away.

"Wait Mordecai."

"What- What is it?"

"I'm sorry for what I said. I'm going to help you."

Mordecai and Rigby first got ski masks and then waited till night fall. They then luckily found an open window to climb in.

"Where do you suppose Benson is?" Rigby asked whispering.

"I suppose he's in that kid's room, but we have to stay quiet so we aren't caught."

They quietly sneak from room to room before finding the kid's room. They went inside as quietly as the can but the door creeked when Rigby pushed it.

"Dude, shh." Mordecai said quietly.

"Sorry," Rigby said whispering.

The kid was sound asleep with Benson in his hand. Benson was still awake struggling to break free of the kid's grip.

"What now?"

"I hate to say this but we have to risk waking the kid up to get Benson."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Well how else do you suppose we get him? Come over here and help me."

"Okay fine."

Rigby came over and helped Mordecai free Benson from the kid's grip.

"Well it's about time you two showed up."

"Sorry Benson. We tried to get you, but our plans didn't work."

"Well hurry up and get me out of here."

They got Benson out safely out of the house and managed not to get caught.

"I can't believe we did it." Rigby said.

"Yeh, now all we have to do is reverse the effects of the shrink ray." Mordecai said.

The next morning, they began a long and tiring hike up the Giant Mountain. They managed to get up the mountain. Once up there, Benson drank the water and returned back to normal size.

"When we get back. You two are in a lot of trouble." Benson said angrily.

Mordecai and Rigby weren't very pleased to hear that.

**Author's Note: Done. So did you like it? I hope you did because I spent hours working on it. Review please.**


End file.
